Brotherhood
by LoveIsLove15
Summary: Ni yo debo ni tu puedes. Lo prohibido resulta ser lo mas tentador.


Brotherhood:

-Dedicado a: Yuna Starlines, para ti, el Jagan que te prometi.

-TwoShot.

-Slash explcito.

* * *

Definitivamente esto se vuelve cada día mas y mas difícil. ¿Porque la vida decide golpéarme siempre a mi? ¿No tengo derecho a amar? ¿Es ese el castigo qué tengo qué soportar? Maldito Karma. Estoy harto de llorar, ya siento que perdi mi vida, qué ya nada tiene sentido.

-¡MALDIGO LA PUTA HORA EN LA QUÉ NACISTE JAMES!- grito mientras los incesantes sollozos se hacen presentes. ¿Porque demonios tuve qué conocerte?. ¡¿Porque demonios tuve qué enamorarme de mi propio hermano?! ¡¿PORQUE?! MIERDA.

-¿Logan?-una voz se hace presente en la habitación. Puta madre, sabía qué no estaba solo. Me mira con temor, ja si supiera.

-no estoy de humor, James, vete a la cama- le digo tajante. Solo son las 5 am.-

-...¿Sucedió algo con Kendall?- Sabía qué lo preguntaría, lo sabía. Cierro los ojos en un intento por no soltar ninguna gota de dolor- ¿Logie? No llores- fracaso, ¿Porque mierda me llama Logie?-

-...Terminamos- susurro. Kendall es mi mejor amigo, lo sigue siendo. Creamos un falso romance para cubrir mi amor por James y él suyo por Carlos. ¿Porque lloro si nunca fue real? Simplemente tengo miedo de decirle a James lo qué siento. Un miedo qué es lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme.

-Oh Hermano- odio esa palabra, la odio. Se acerca a mi a paso lento. James, por favor no me hagas esto- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Te duele la cabeza?-asiento- Te traere una aspirina, por cierto mama se fue- Genial. El miedo aumenta.

Mi familia siempre ha sido una maldita mierda, no tengo padre y mi madre siempre se las ingenia para dejar a sus dos hijos solos en un vecindario inseguro. No me mal entiendan, tengo 24 se cuidarme solo. Pero James... James tiene 18, aún no sabe como enfrentar la vida.

-ten- hablando de Roma... Me tiende una pastilla y un vaso de agua- espero te ayude, si quieres tengo helado de chocolate, lo compre para ti- sonríe tímidamente, Demonios. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso?. Trago la pildora con dificultad y bebo todo el vaso de agua

-Me gustaría...comer un poco- susurro-

-Ya te lo traigo- tiene un brillo en su mirada distinto a todos. Camina un poco pero luego se detiene en seco, voltea y me mira. Quedo paralizado.

Se acerca corriendo y envuelve sus brazos en mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Instantáneamente mi cuerpo cae y comienzo a llorar cómo un bebe. ¿Cómo puedo arriesgarme a perderle? Es todo lo que tengo.

-shhhh-acaricia mi cabello- no llores... Aquí me tienes, no estas solo...-susurra a mi oido, voy a perder la cabeza- estoy aqui, estas conmigo- Demonios, James, basta o voy a hacer algo ridículo y quizás me arrepienta- tranquilo... Te quiero- hasta aquí-

Me separó del abrazo bruscamente, me mira con temor. Tomo su cuello y lo beso. Lo beso despacio, es un simple roce qué rogó a los Dioses qué sea correspondido. Siento qué esta tenso pero se relaja poco a poco, comienza a mover sus labios al compás de los Míos. Mi mente esta completamente en blanco, se que esto esta mal, que estoy contendiendo un incesto pero AL DEMONIO TODO.

Su lengua toca mi labio inferior, siento que un espasmo recorre mi cuerpo. Dios Mio. Abro mi boca con la esperanza qué su lengua siga su recorrido, y no estaba equivocado. Comienza a recorrer mi boca con lentitud y elegancia. Tiemblo esporádicamente, su lengua es tan perfecta como el. Mueve sus manos por toda mi espalda. De un momento a otro, sus manos están debajo de mi camisa, tocando mi abdomen y haciéndome temblar aun mas. Sus labios no se detienen, decidó comenzar a jugar. Mis manos se abren paso desde sus muslos hasta su...

-¡NO!-algo en mi mente se disparo cuando sentí su erección, no, no y no. Esto no puede ser posible-¡NO!-grito, estoy enloqueciendo-

Me mira completamente confuso, cómo si fuera a ver a un demonio. Soy un demonio.

-... ¿Qué...sucedió?- miedo y falta de aire. Pésima combinación-

Comienzó a llorar nuevamente, no quiero perderlo.

-Logan-me mira serio-¿Porque nos besamos?-

-¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo! Desde el minuto que pisaste este mundo me enamore de ti, desde el minuto en qué cuide de ti cada noche, para que no te sucediera nada. Desde él segundo en el qué dijiste mi nombre por primera vez. Desde qué te vi con tu traje de graduación y llevaste a esa increíble chica, Hannah, desde el primer momento en que te vi... Supe qué eras para mi. Tu forma de ser, tus ojos, tu cabello, TODO me enamoró. Odio ser tu hermanó, quiero tenerte, poseerte, qué seas la razón de mi sonrisa cada mañana. te amo...-las palabras salieron cómo aves enjauladas qué nunca vieron la luz del día-estoy muerto. Me cuesta respirar, estoy arrodillado en un ataque de llanto qué nunca en mi vida tuve. James no se movió, lo sabía, lo perdí.

-la puta madre-lo escucho susurrar. Se acerca y me abraza- te amo Logie...-un mareo azota mi cabeza, y de repente todo se puso negro.

-.-.-

-mmmmm- siento que la cabeza me explota-

-deberias comer algo-abro los ojos y lo veo, sentado a mi lado con un cafe, jugo, tocino y huevos. Miro el reloj, son las 10 am.- te desmayaste, me diste un gran susto- acaricia mi cabello, las lágrimas vuelven a salir- ¿Qué sucede?-

-...tengo miedo-

-¿De qué?-

-... De perderte- susurro

-¿De perderme?- suelta una risilla- Creeme, me hubieras perdido desde un principio-

-¿de que hablas?-

-No hubiera dejado ni que me beses, ni que me toques- se ruboriza, yo tambien-si me hubieras perdido, no estaria aqui contigo, cuidando de tí- Sonrio, tiene un punto- ademas ese beso fue... magnifico-

-Aun mas ruborizado- el mejor de mi vida-susurro-

-¿Te gustaría un segundo?- se sube a horcajadas mías- y quizas...algo mas- suelto un fuerte jadeo- Mmmm... tomare eso como un si-y con eso une nuestros labios en un fogoso beso. Lleno de deseo y lujuria, que basta para sentir nuestros pantalones algo apretados.

-¡agh!-siento sus manos jugar con mis pantalones- ¿quien lo diria? el menor de los Diamond, todo un experto en cosas sucias- el beso sigue su curso y las caricias cambian de rumbo. Esto es el puto paraiso-

-¡James, Logan!-un grito nos saca de nuestra ensoñacion. Definitivamente no quiero ver quien es-

-Ma-mama- Si, definitivamente, estoy en el muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡dejen Reviews!

-LoveIsLove15


End file.
